Sleepover
by Saradavinci1995
Summary: OH SNAP! All of the boys ended up having a sleepover! My, my Cute RenxMasa fluff quarrels straight ahead c:
1. Twister!

OmgWhatDidIJustWriteLol.

More MasaRen stuff, yay! And once again, all from Masato's perspective~

Also yes. Another multi-chapter one. *shot* I'll update soon... promise. ;w;

* * *

"_Left foot red,_

_Right hand blue,"_

I could barely move my body, but my stubbornness still didn't allow me to give up. _**Definitely not**_, since after the very first moments, the game had already turned into a challenge against my cogent rival. Through a slight jerk, I somewhat managed to reach the respective spots. Yeah…I was definitely going to feel that in the morning…

"_Right foot yellow,_

_Left hand green…"_

"-Argh!" I cursed under my breath, stinging pain spreading through my arms from the stretching. Why were we doing this again? Oh, right, because of one single reason: _Otoya Ittoki_.

_It all began with a simple suggestion, followed by loads of whines, slobbers and begs which led to everyone eventually giving up and doing whatever that noisy red haired male wanted to. Specifically: __**a sleepover**__. _

"Aaah—Hijirikawa, look where you're putting your hands, will you?" Ren complained as a few strands of his hair were pulled by my fingers.

_**Twister.**__ Yeah, we were actually playing __**Twister.**_

I mumbled, throwing the male an annoyed glare: "Mgh, you should've thought of tying it up before accepting to play this, Jinguji! I'm sorry to disappoint you but, right now, your hair is my last concern…" Served him right! After all it was _**his**_ fault for having such long and sloppy hair in the first place.

"…minding a great deal as always, huh…?" Ren just sighed, his usual playful smirk still in place as he threw a quick glance towards the blonde curly-haired male sitting on the edge of his king-sized bed. "Maa~ I can't really do anything about it right now, can I? "

Natsuki laughed and gave the small game-wheel another spin. He always seemed to find these small quarrels between Ren and myself somehow funny, even though I had never noticed anything 'amusing' about them.

"_Left hand red,_

_Left foot blue..."_

My arms had already started to slightly tremble at the next move, a not so subtle sign that my body wasn't going to resist much longer. Thankfully, Ren didn't seem to notice it since he was way too busy with trying to reach a certain spot on the other side of the map.

The rest of the guys weren't helping either: Tokiya had somehow managed to distract Otoya with some video games (even after he was the one to come up with this stupid game idea from the very beginning) and was now looking through one Ren's poetry books besides his roommate while Syo seemed to enjoy himself watching the two of us from the bed and casually complaining to Natsuki about his never-ending little sweet compliments of how cute the smaller blonde male looked in female clothing.

_Devils. All of them were pure Devils. _

"Ack—" I gave a light startle as I felt something against the curve of my neck, only to move my sight aside and realize that Ren's face was now right beside mine. His breathing. So close.

"My bad, does it bother you?..." He looked utterly amused by my reaction.

"It tickles. Move."

"Now, that would mean breaking the rules, wouldn't it?"

"There are plenty of reds on the other side! "

" But I like this one, Masa~"

Ah, that stupid nickname again… Making a grimace, I turned my face away once again, pretty sure that a few locks of my hair hit the damn bastard right in the face.

"Then don't breathe."

* * *

Aaaaaand, do not forget to leave a little review with your impressions~

It helps a lot. 3

More coming soon!...


	2. Ghost Stories

**I know, I know. I'm a lazy ass, excuse me. n.n**

**This took fooooreveeeer to update but... Well... I still hope that you'd be able to enjoy it! XD**

* * *

The twister game ended in a… fairly unexpected way. After about 30 minutes of continuous torture, with neither myself nor Ren willing to give up, we were both forced to stop once the room had suddenly turned pitch black, earning a small surprised noise from all the other males.

"H-Huh?... Where'd the light go? No faiiirrr~!" Otoya's whiny voice was the first to break the dense silence. Apparently, he was close to reaching an important part of his game when the electricity suddenly cut off.

Soon enough everyone had become aware of the reason once a sharp lightning stroke, followed by a rather loud thunder and quick, short pitter-patters against our room's window.

"Oi, I hope that you guys at least got some lanterns or something around here..Ack-, no, Natsuki, NO! BAD! SIT!" Syo had apparently crawled closer to Natsuki's side now, coming to regret it greatly when the taller blonde let out a pleased yelp and wrapped his arms around the tiny body beneath him.

"Heeh? But I need to protect my Syo-chan~ What if he gets taken away by the darkness?..." Natsuki childishly pouted.

"I suppose that we'll call this a draw then. Since we definitely can't play like this.." I could feel Ren slowly moving away from the Twister map with a somewhat relieved sigh. He was definitely taking advantage of the situation… it wouldn't had been so hard to use a lantern but… after noticing the state that my muscles also were in, it would've been as likely to win as to loose. And I really didn't feel like taking any risks for now.

"Very well, then…I suppose there is nothing that we can do about it…We'll just have to settle it another time..." I silently agreed while straightening up as well.

"_Ghost stories!_" Five pairs of eyes were turned toward the tallest male. "This atmosphere should be perfect for them, wouldn't it?" Natsuki shortly added as if trying to explain his sudden outburst. Even though I couldn't see his face, I couldn't imagine the blonde's face without a huge, proud grin plastered all over it.

"Yes! That's an amazing idea, Nacchan!" Otoya's voice almost sung as he slowly stood up, the previous annoyance now long forgotten. The redhead grabbed Tokiya's arm, lightly tugging at it. "Common, Toki, we can all gather on Ren's bed since it's so huge~ "

"That's a little childish, don't you think? Ghost stories are for kids." Tokiya's voice sounded just as emotionless as always as he slowly set the poetry book beside himself.

"Hm? What was that just now, Icchi? Might you possibly be _afraid _of hearing such 'childish' stories, hm?" Another strong lightening imbued the room with light for some mere seconds, but it was more than enough to notice Tokiya shooting Ren a glare from the other side of the room.

"Geez, cut it out you two. This's nothing more than wasting time." Syo had finally managed to slip away from the enormous male (_or at least that's how the smaller blond saw Natsuki as_) and was now sitting on one side of the bed, legs tucked under himself. "Let's just do it. Least until the light's back, that sounds like the best idea so far."

Sighing, I simply gave a nod, aware that nobody had been probably able to see it. The best thing to do seemed to let all the others solve their small quarrels and subtly go grab the lanterns, which is exactly what I did. Carefully slipping past a grumbling Tokiya, it hadn't been hard to reach my side of the room and start rummaging through the drawer where I knew the lanterns would be.

In the meantime, all the others had assembled on the king-sized bed, trying to decide who would be the one to start. "Why don't you begin, Ren? You seemed to show a rather large amount of interest for this kind of things." It seemed that Tokiya was trying to get back at him.

"Well… if you would really want me to, I guess I could as long as you don't blame me for any possible lack of sleep from tonight." The ginger haired swiftly replied in his characteristic Casanova voice.

Syo suddenly started waving his hands, trying his best to interrupt the on-going conversation. "Alright, alright, we get it, Ren starts! Just go already."

"But Masa isn't here yet, Syo-chan! It's not polite to start without him.."

"It's alright, Natsuki, I just need to find those lanterns and I can perfectly hear it from here anyway." Wrapping one hand's fingers around the metal handles of the two lanterns', I swiftly pulled them out with one motion. "You can start."

After pressing the 'turn on' button, a rather sharp light circle could be seen upon one room's wall. That was good, the batteries were still charged. Noticing that my search had ended successfully and that I was now approaching the bed as well, Ren cleared his throat:

"_Very well..."_ A smirk tugged at his lips as he continued. "_Now, listen carefully."_

* * *

**And that's kinda all for now.. I'm still not sure of the direction I want this to go into but... oh well. We'll see~ **

**More coming out as soon as I have the time to write it. ouo; **

**Don't forget to leave a review!~**

**Ciao. c:**


End file.
